The Internet Debate
by BlackEyedWicca
Summary: When Stephanie's bored she decides to go on her laptop but what she finds on it is something very surprising and maybe the perfect way to tell her love her feelings. Babe Fic, Chap 2 up
1. The Internet Debate

**Disclaimer:** I own squat except for I guess the Bombshell Bounty Hunter Website….unless there's one I don't know about.

**AN:** Just a short little story I thought of when I was explaining two separate things to my mother one was about converting her to the glories of being a Babe shipper and why it's the only way Steph will ever have true love, the other was about the wonders of fanfiction. Well anyway I hope you enjoy it, please R&R it would make me a very happy person XD Oh and it's rated T just incase

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

The Internet Debate

I was bored. I had come to this conclusion precisely three minutes and 48 seconds ago. It was Saturday and I had nothing to do. There were no FTA's, the television had nothing on, my apartment was clean, Lula and Connie and Mary Lou were all out having a social life, Morelli and me were pretty much on a permanent off again and Ranger was Batman, you couldn't ring up Batman just cause you were bored, it just wasn't done.

I turned to look at Rex and said "What am I going to do now?" I didn't get a reply; Rex was probably sleeping off the grape I had given him. Standing up I walked into my bedroom and was about to flop down on the bed in my thinking position when I noticed my laptop was on the floor next to my bed. It was a light blue colour, had internet connection and it had been a cheap buy. Walking over to it I picked it up and sat on my bed.

I cautiously turned it on; hoping my luck with computers wasn't as bad as my luck with cars. When nothing exploded I relaxed and sat it on my lap. The desktop screen came on and it was a cacky green colour, grimacing I decided to find a picture that would look pretty. Pulling up an internet I started searching for tropical rainforests.

As I was waiting for it to load I noticed my mobile seating on my pillow. I started at it for a minute before an evil smirk crossed my face. Abandoning my picture search I typed Ricardo Carlos Manoso in the search box.

As it started loading I was almost jumping up and down in my seat from anticipation. When the page finally appeared I scanned the information for each site. The first one said 'All you need to know about Ricardo' the blurb said Ricardo Carlos Manoso, Spanish builder who died in 1956. Frowning I continued only to find more of the same, there was nothing on Ranger.

Sighing I was about to give up on the laptop and go back to boredom when an idea struck me. Curious I typed in my own name, wondering what would come up. The first one to load made my eyebrows shoot up into my hairline the title was 'The Life Of The Bombshell Bounty Hunter'

My hand was almost shaking as I clicked on the link. It sent me to a purple page with a picture of me and one of my exploding cars; there was a link that said "Enter the world of Trenton's No 1 Favourite Bounty Hunter' I wasn't sure whether to be flattered by the compliment I freaked that my picture was floating around the internet.

Clicking the link it sent me to another page, it said that the site was run by the talents of 'Red Raven' 'Foxy Mamma' and 'Miss Blitz'. Scrolling down I didn't bother reading the notes I was focused on the links, as I read them my eyes widened there were polls, pictures, Stephanie information, Information and poll regarding the Ranger and Morelli debate. My jaw fell open, there was a debate? Clicking the link it showed a picture of Ranger, Morelli and me. Underneath it were entries from various people.

The first one was from the creators who had written 'Okay this is a debate we think has no real competition, but we would like to here your opinion. Our combined vote is that it's Ranger and Steph all the way all opinions are appreciated whether they are agreeing or disagreeing. So let's get the debate underway.'

I blinked before skimming further down to read what other people had said, the first three were posted today and all said it was Ranger and me, in fact out of the first 50 postings there was only two for Morelli and me. I was so surprised that when I finally snapped out of my trance I practically jumped off the bed and flew into the lounge room. I started pacing up and down. "Rex, there's a site dedicated to me on the internet and people are voting over who I should be with. I don't know what to do it's weird, yet flattering and I mean what would Ranger and Joe think if they saw it not to mention….."

It was like a giant penny the size of Trenton dropped. Grinning I said to Rex "It's the perfect way to do it." I then flew back into the bedroom and registered to the site using the name 'Boston Crème' I then quickly typed up my own post before submitting it. When it appeared on the site I took a deep breath before grabbing my mobile and punching his number in. I heard him pick up but before he could say anything I cut him off "Did you know there's a site dedicated to me on the internet?"

"No, is it a threat?" I could feel the tension in his voice it caused a small smile to cross my face. Making sure there was no nervousness in my voice I said "No but you might want to look at it, have you got a laptop or computer handy?" I could hear him moving around, after a few minutes he said "What do I type in?"

"My name, it should be the first one there; it's called The Life Of The Bombshell Bounty Hunter." I heard some typing and a click of the mouse. "They've got your picture, that's not a good thing." I shrugged but realising he couldn't see me said "I'm too worried, so there's one more freak to come after me, besides I'm a member of the site anyway."

"Oh really? What's your pen name?" My nervousness went up a notch as I said "Boston Crème." He laughed before I heard another click which was then followed by silence and I assumed he had read the links, making my heart beat quicken and my nervousness increase.

"Information and poll regarding the Ranger and Morelli debate?"

"You should click it, it's very interesting." I heard the click and a few seconds later there was a sharp intake of breath. My heart pounding almost painfully in my chest I said with a surprising amount of calm "Anything interesting to read?" The was a few moments of silence before "I agree with you answer and I'll be over in 5 minutes." He then hung up and with a happy, nervous and huge smile I read over my note.

'Bombshell Bounty Hunter Stephanie Plum here. I've read over all of the advice given regarding who I should get with and have realised who it is I truly love. So my vote on the Ranger Vs's Morelli poll is Batman himself Ranger. Actually I think I'll call him now, see what his opinion on the matter is.'

I turned off my computer before I started getting changed in the sexist thing I could find. When I was changed I walked over to Rex and said with a nervous smile "I hope I did the right thing and if it turns out I did I will have a new appreciation for computers." Rex's whiskers twitched just before a knock sounded on my door. Walking over to it I took a deep breath before opening the door to face a drool worthy Ranger who was looking at me like I was dinner and for once I wasn't worried or guilty.

* * *

**AN:** Well Whatcha think? If you want a continuation I might be able to write one but I'll need to know if it's liked 'wink, wink, nudge, nudge' Nah it's all good I hope you enjoyed it. Did ya like the idea? I don't think it's been done but yeah. It was just as short little babe fluff ball. Well cya 

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	2. And So The Votes Were Tallied

**Disclaimer:** As before I own nothing so yeah, suing me would make you look pretty stupid ne?

**AN:** Since a lot of people asked for a continuation I shall gladly oblige, I hope you enjoy it. Oh also I thank all my reviewers you all rock!! Also there is No lemon what with it being rated as a T and all but it hints rather strongly at it XD And now without further ado I give you the sequel.

**AN2:** I just want to give a HUGE thanks to MiamiBabe for giving me the correct Spanish, since I like everything to be as accurate as possible. So Thankyou MiamiBabe!!!

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

And So The Votes Were Tallied

My alarm clock started beeping somewhere to the left of me. My eyebrows furrowed, I hadn't set my alarm…..I don't even have an alarm. I heard some moving around and then silence, so I was assuming that the person turned the alarm off. My body tensed as I tried to remember what had happened last night. A whispered "Babe?" reached my ears causing me to smile as yesterday came back, finding the website, posting my note, calling Ranger, him coming over and a very, very pleasurable evening.

My toes curled just thinking about it. Slowly opening my eyes I turned onto my back and looked at a half dressed Ranger, I only had one thought Yum! He had on black cargos, with a gun attached to his hip, no shirt, his hair was hanging just below his shoulders and he had a half smile. Stretching I said "Morning……what time is it?" His grinned widened a little and he said "A little past 5." I stopped stretching and said "Am?" He nodded. The urge to roll over and go back to sleep was strong, but talking to Ranger outweighed it.

A slight feeling of nervousness started forming in the pit of my stomach letting some of it show I said "I'm going to have a shower….are you going to still be here when I get back?" He gave me his blank face and stayed silent for a few moments before giving me a small nod. Some of my nervousness dissipated but there was still a reasonable sized chunk in there. Giving a small smile I went to get off the bed but froze when I realised I was still naked.

I heard Ranger give a small chuckle making me blush. "Nothing I haven't seen before babe." My blush deepened but turning to look at him I managed to say without stuttering "I'm modest, so sue me." He blinked which I think was the equivalent of a slightly surprised Batman. I felt like grinning, but didn't, besides I couldn't take full credit for that line, I'd read it in a book.

He then smiled before saying "Babe" Before exiting the room leaving me able to head into the bathroom without getting a full body blush. Getting out of the relative safety of the bed I grabbed some sweats and a T-shirt before heading into the bathroom and locking the door….not that it would do much good. Looking in the mirror I gave myself a pep talk. "He said he agreed with your opinion and he's said he loved you….okay so maybe he qualified it but it must of counted for something right?"

Feeling even less reassured I skipped the rest of the speech and just hopped in the shower. I gave my hair a quick wash and hoped the hair gods were nice enough to let me go without the whole lather, rinse, repeat. Stepping out of the shower less then ten minutes after I stepped in I got changed and left my hair to dry.

I reached out and was about to turn the door handle when a wave of fear crashed over me. Closing my eyes I counted back from twenty, when I hit five I was calm enough to unlock and open the door. Stepping into my bedroom I looked at the door that opened up to my lounge. "This is it, the make it or break it moment." I whispered "Please, god, I promise to go to church everyday for a week, I'll do some community service…..I'll even start exercising just please, please, let this turn out well!"

Sighing I opened the door and walked into the lounge room. Ranger was leaning against my counter eating a bagel and sitting next to him on the counter where a box of donuts. "When did you get them?" I asked my curiosity getting the better of me. Grinning he said "Magic." I rolled my eyes and went to grab one, but remembering my promise of exercise to god, I let my hand fall to my side.

Ranger paused in his eating and raised an eyebrow in question. Sighing I walked over and sat on the couch before saying "Ummm Ranger, with what happened last night, I was wondering, if……." I paused and focusing on my fingers I blurted out "Your not going to send me back to Morelli or something are you?"

There was silence; nothing moved not even the squeak of Rex's wheel could be heard. As the silence dragged on my heart started beating faster and louder. I was about to say something so that I could be excused when I felt a hand on my chin gently pushing it up. I had the urge to push down and refuse to look at him but I was trying so hard to not shake that I just let him.

When our eyes meet there was an intense yet loving look in them I had never seen before. My breath caught in my throat and my body felt limp. I couldn't have broken the gaze if I had tried. Without breaking eye contact Ranger said "Stephanie, do you love me?" I blinked. "What do you mean?" The intense look hardened and a flicker of doubt seemed to flash through his eyes but, I must have been imagining things.

Repeating the question he said "Stephanie, do you love me?" The look on his face and the seriousness in his voice compelled me to answer. Breaking the eye contact I said "I…" but I was cut off as Ranger said in a tone that held no argument "Look at me." My eyes immediately locked with his blank ones. Taking a deep breath I said "I love you, I always have and I always will, no one or nothing will ever change that….." I hesitated but decide to take the full plunge "I love you Ricardo."

We stayed locked in each others gaze for a few seconds of limbo before the amazing happened, Batman's mask broke. I only saw a few seconds of it but it was enough to scare, comfort and thrill me. In his eyes flashed relief, love, awe, lust and joy, but before I could see any deeper our lips were crushed together in an amazing kiss that left me breathless and weak-kneed.

When we pulled back he leaned our foreheads together and whispered "Nunca te dajare ir otra vez. Seras mia por el resto de mi vida. Te amo mi Stephanie.1" In Spanish. It sounded so beautiful and at the moment I wished I knew Spanish. Using the same tone as him I asked "What does that mean." Moving our foreheads apart he helped me stand up before saying "That I'm never letting you go." The possessive and husky way he said it had me shivering.

Feeling a little flirtatious I said while running my hand up under his shirt "Do you have to work, or can we go back to bed?" His eyes to turned to molten lava and he practically growled out "You playing with fire babe." Smiling I said "Lets hope I don't get burned then." Leaning up I brushed our lips together. It only took him a few seconds before I was up against a wall and my clothes where hitting the floor.

* * *

When I opened my eyes for the second time today I felt a warm arm surrounding me. Smiling I snuggled closer into his warmth making his hold on me tighten. Still slightly asleep I mumbled out "What time is it?" I felt him move a little bit before saying "Eleven thirty Babe."

I opened my eyes before turning so I could see his face. "Don't you have to work? Or is the bat signal malfunctioning?" He gave me small smile before saying "I called and told Tank I was going to be busy today." Smiling I snuggled into his chest before murmuring against his skin. "I get a whole day with Batman? Somebody likes me."

I was about to go back to sleep when I remembered my promise. Sitting up I said "Shit! Shit, Shit, Shit!" Ranger quickly sat and looked at me with concern "What?" Turning to him I said "I made a promise to god." He raised an eyebrow in question, continuing I said "If everything turned out well between us I would go to church everyday for a week, do some community service and start exercising."

A smile came across his lips and they started to twitch. I glared at him and said "Don't you dare laugh! It's not funny." They twitching became more violent and I crossed my arms and glared harder. Apparently that was all he needed since he started chuckling while trying to hide it behind a cough. I clench my fists before grabbing a pillow and whacking across the side of the head. He blinked at me to which I stuck my tongue out at him. He looked at me before gaining a slightly evil smirk and grabbing a pillow, it was at that moment I started to doubt the sanity of my action.

Meanwhile across town in a certain bonds office sat a collection of people. They consisted of Connie, Lula, Mary Lou, Grandma Mazur, Tank, Sally Sweet, Lester and Bobby who were all smiling so hard it looked like there faces might crack.

When Vinnie stuck his head out of his office door and asked why they were here and so happy there smiles only widened. Turning to look at Vinnie Connie said "Our team won the debate." Vinnie looked confused before shrugging and going back into his office. He never noticed the laptop that was on Connie's desk displaying the Bombshell Bounty Hunter Website and all its most recent posts.

* * *

**AN:** Well how was the sequel? I rather liked it :D Reviews would be nice so that I know what people thought of it, well thanks for reading!

1. I will never let you go again. For as long as I live you are mine. I love you my Stephanie.

Thanks for reading

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


End file.
